Never let me go
by Lalalandgirl97
Summary: She's one of the best lawyers money can buy in Beaufort,Chicago. He's the Russian billionaire that has it all money, good looks,charm,women flaunting over him. But then why did she break up with him almost 6 years ago? When they where soo in love. What is she hiding? And could it have anything to do with the beautiful 6 year old that calls her'MAMA'...
1. Innovations

**(=Hey guys this is my new story, I hope you like it. And Again guys if you can give me any ideas for my other story I will very much appreciate =)**

**wish me luck and leave me some love...**

**Here we go again ~sigh~...**

**Disclaimer:I do not in any way,profit from this story,all creative rights to the charecters belong to richelle mead.**

**The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story belong to lalalamdgirl97 please do not copy, reproduce or translate without express written permission**

* * *

RPOV;

I shut the phone off with a snap, anger bubbling in my veins, I was seething and it had nothing to do with the lame brain standing beside me.

'You know not to be a belabor but taking on the PD like "arresting a cop" may not have been the smartest desicion you ever made' Adrian said stressing 'arresting a cop'. Indignition stiffened my spine,which made my head lift from the files i was holding. The urge to slap ivashkov silly ran through my mind but I pushed it back, I had a court room to get to.

'I didn't take on the PD. I took on two cops. Who were accused of rape.'

' By a hooker hired for a bachelor party that got out of hand. I'm telling you right now, rose, that is a case you are never going to win'

' You know the thing about being a successful lawyer is that we get to choose which case we want. So maybe Crystal Stumbo Isn't a vestal virgin. So what? She was hurt,she was bleeding. They roughed her up. What was I supposed to say when she approached me,tell her the laws don't apply to her? As far as I am concerned the law applies to everybody. I shook my head, no matter how many times I explained this it wouldn't penetrate through his thick skull.

'Anyway she was hired to _dance_ at the party'

' Strip. She was hired to strip. And she has a prior conviction for prostitution'

' In atlanta. She came to Beaufort,Chicago to make a fresh start.' Adrian shook his head and was about to say something but I cut him off.

' Look, I am tired I had to get up at 8 in the morning after not getting a speck of sleep last night because the thunderstorm was scaring the shit out of Nikolai, and on top of all that Pamela Andrews is on my last nerves because she's lusting after the Parker case, I am heading home now.'

' Kay, I'll see you later my Little Lawyer have a good night.'

' Same to you, tell Sydney I said hi okay?'

I didn't get an answer but he did nod his head as jogged away to his car, the rain beating down his back. I shook my head smiling as I made my way toward my black jaguar. The interior was black leather and it was beautiful, it was a gift from Adrian for my 20th birthday, he said, and I quote "it's for you little lawyer for introducing me to miss sage" I shook my head then but I had loved his gift then and i loved it now.

I got out of the cold weather and turned the car on, cranking up the heater as I did, the weather was freezing this time of the year in mid december, but my preference since childhood has always been spring, when the weathers not ridiculously hot or freezing cold.

I lived on the east end of the city and My home was pretty close to my office and the court house so I got to my two story house in the suburbs in good time, fifteen miniutes tops.

Ofcourse Nikolai was already home waiting to pester and nag me as soon as I stepped Through the front door. I sat in the car for a few miniutes before I once again stepped into the cold rain, carrying all my paper work for tonight.

I took the few steps leading to my porch, put the key in the key whole and opened the door to my warm and cozy home.

'Mama'

That one word sent such happiness through my body it was amazing , it felt like i was drowning and that sweet voice of my six year old son was the life line thrown to me,giving me another chance at survival.

Nikolai, my son, my salvation.

He bounded towards me throwing his tiny arms around my legs,momentarily making me stumble back and almost fall on my ass, but thankfully I caught my self in the nik of time. Laughing I put my stuff on the table beside the front door and bent down to my sons level.

' Did someone miss me today?' I asked teasingly,ruffling my son's jean seberg haircut.

He huffed but smiled his full smiles showing off all his milk teeth. Some how whenever he smiled like that I felt my heart tear to shreds every time, but I wouldn't let myself think like that._ its been six years rose, get over it, you don't need him. _But whenever I looked towards to Nikolai I didn't feel too sure of myself.

He looked like a mini-Dimitri to me every time but if you didn't know who Nikolai's father was then you couldn't tell, I guess there was a God after all.

He had my almond colored skin and my hair texture,but the color was Dimitri's , he had his eyes as well as his nose and mouth his weight and height also, so you damn imagine my delightful pleasure when he warped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist.

I sighed and got out of my croutch and stood up, immediately my muscles began screamimg at me for the lack of respect I was giving them,but I commanded them to stop being bitchy and get on with it.

' Did you have fun with auntie lissa after school today?' I asked him. He nodded his head which was nestled in the crook of my neck and made an agreeing sound, I chuckled quietly as I turned around to shut the door and walk down the hallway leading to the living area.

' Did you have your dinner baby?' I questioned, again he nodded his head, and began yawning.I sighed, knowing he was tired, he had not gotten any sleep last night either and had school in the morning and was later smothered by lissa in the park for the rest of the day.

I carried Nikolai up the stairs and to his room. It was cowboy themed Ofcourse, much to my annoyance , not that it could be helped, when he had first expressed his interest in cowboys band John Wayne My only thought had been _Hell no _and _damn genes _but I had grown accustomed to it. Painfully so.

I laid him down on his bed, took off his shoes, changed his clothes and tucked him in, turning off the lights I turned to look at him one last time and then I left his bedroom door half open, knowing he would wake up at would want to sleep with me.

I had the feeling something was bothering Nikolai, but I would let him come to me, if he didnt want to talk about it now.

I went downstairs flipping on the lights as I went and entered the kitchen. Opening the fridge I scanned its contents my eyes zeroing in on the peice of donut left from yesterday, I quickly grabbed it, stuffing it in my mouth, as I went into the hallway to get my work for the night done.

An hour and a half and a cup of coffee later I was Done for the day. After checking all the locks and windows I went upstairs to my bedroom.

its walls were a soft yellow color that made you feel right at home, maple wood floors a mahogany dresser, king sized canopied bed, a bathroom to the right and a walk in closet Made up my room.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and without bothering to change my clothes, dove head first into my soft bed.

* * *

The alarm read 2:30am in the morning when I felt the bed dip and a sweet voice say,

'mama, are you awake?' I smiled through my sleep and held out my arms in front of me sure enough, I felt Nikolai's warm body press into me.

' What is it baby couldn't sleep.' He nodded his head.

'Uncle chrissy says there are monsters under my bed.I didn't want to say anything earlier but..'

He trailed off, he actually didn't need to tell anymore, Christian was so going to get one for this. I sighed knowing there was nothing I could do short of going to his home at almost 3 in the morning and giving him an ear full.

' There are no such thing as monsters baby, mama knows this, okay, now go to sleep uncle Chrissy was just fooling around with you.'

He didn't say anything after that and after peeking down at him I realized why, he had fallen asleep again, laughing quietly I tightened my arms around him and drifted off to oblivion once again.

* * *

I woke up again this time to the obnoxiously loud sound of my alarm going off, I sighed and threw the alarm at the wall,rubbing my eyes I got out of bed, Nikolai was already up having inherited his sleeping habits yet again from his father.

my hair was a mess from not properly drying it off earlier so I threw it in a messy bun at the nape of my neck, put on some PJ's and a tank top. Thank GOD it was a saturday today.

I ran down the stairs ruffling Nikolai hair on the way from where he was sitting on the couch watching TV.

'what do you want for breakfast?' I yelled over my shoulder on my way to the kitchen.

' I wanna go out for breakfast today mama'. He said. I thought about that, no cooking and actually going out for food. Definitely_ yes _

'okay but get ready quick and we'll visit the park on the way back, how does that sound hmm.'**_  
_**

He nodded his head eagerly and I smiled as he rushed up the stairs I went up myself and entered his room, his bed was already made of course, I laid out his clothes, jeans and a tight knit warm sweater with a jacket on top.

i left him to get dressed as I went to my own room. I brushed my teeth washed my face and quickly made my hair half way through decent. I let it fall in waves almost to my waist, then I went to investigate my closet, I wanted to look nice today cause I felt like it so I chose a deep red full sleeved sweater, black skinny jeans, black knee high boots and a long black overcoat. I did my makeup very simple some mascara and a little lipgloss.

When i went downstairs I found Nikolai on the couch waiting for me fully dressed with his shoes on.

'you ready to go niko?'i asked. He nodded his head eagerly.

As closed my front door and waved to the neighbors and put nikolai in the back seat,it never once Occurred to me that I was going to be walking in to a restaurant with my son Nikolai in my arms, and walk out with a certain Russians eyes trained on me like he was trying to burn holes into my back.

* * *

**okay WOW this chapter is like 1,996 words. I am so proud of myself right now, Hehehe...leave me a little love if I get at least 10 or more reviews then I will post the next chapter I've already written the first three chapters so i will be real quick in giving you an update.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Unfinished business

**Disclaimer:I do not in any way,profit from this story,all creative rights to the charecters belong to richelle mead.**

**The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story belong to lalalandgirl97 please do not copy, reproduce or translate without express written permissioN**

**21 reviews for the first chapter was not a something I expected. Thank you all so much I was absolutely blown away by all the love u i received it really made my heart warm.**

**And again i would like to thank lovedimka for liking my story enough to post on your blog. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, liked, and put this story on your alert list.**

**enjoy,**

* * *

_perviously on never let me go:_

_As closed my front door and waved to the neighbors and put nikolai in the back seat,it never once Occurred to me that I was going to be walking in to a restaurant with my son Nikolai in my arms, and walk out with a certain Russians eyes trained on me like he was trying to burn holes into my back._

_**Rpov:**_

I put Nikolai in the back as I started up the car again,the engine roared to life gently. I opened the garage door and backed up the car While Nikolai just stared out the window, I glanced up at him curious as to why he wanted to go out for breakfast today. He was usually reserved and quite.

' So why the sudden urge to go out to eat today,niko?' I asked,it was unlike him to ask to go out, he usually liked a home cooked meal. after Nikolai was born I had to learn how to actually cook if I wanted to look after myself and a son. Turns out I'm not that bad a cook, nothing to brag about But reasonably well for someone with my patience level.

' Just like that, I fell like I've barely seen you at awl this week and I wanted to spend some time with you.' My heart warmed hearing him say that, it wasn't easy looking after a child alone. Women much more older and wiser than me have difficulty during and a year after their pregnancy, and I had foolishly gotten myself knocked up at 17.

Not that I would ever regret having Nikolai, he was the second best thing that ever happened to me, Second best his father was the first obviously.

I suppose I had something to thank him for after all , if it had not been for him I wouldn't have my Nikolai.

I was 17 when I first met him, we'd dated for a couple of months and had been so in love; passionate and fiery That's the two words that came to my mind whenever I thought about what Dimitri and I had once shared.

But maybe our love had been too hot. Like a bright flame; glowing with life and vibrancy but blowing out too quickly too. Shaking my head out of the gutter and ridding myself of the dark thoughts I focused on the road.

I had decided to take Nikolai out to TGIF, he loved the breakfast there and I had a fancy towards it's cheese cake.

I pulled up on to the main rode and started to put on the radio. There was a massive breakout in a high security called tarasov, and then they were going on about a new discretion in Guantanamo bay. I sighed and shook my head things were never going to change.

To lighten the mood up a bit I started playing 20 questions with Nikolai. I was having a good time teasing him about thinking his teacher mrs Alesha Branson was pretty Until he asked me _THE _Question.

'Mama,where's my daddy? I nearly crashed my car. Nearly.

'I uh..um ...what?' Brilliant I was a grown, educated successful young woman and I couldn't even form a proper sentence to answer a 6 year old boy! Ofcourse the question itself was...well... **something**.

' What do you wanna know' I asked resigned, Nikolai was a smart boy and he and I don't like to beat around the bush. it was better to just get things over with, not that i was thrilled we were having this conversation, I knew he would ask this question but a foolish part of me still hoped, but I suppose there was a reason behind to the saying" Without hope there can be no despair."

' Why isn't he here? Who is he? When is he going to come back? He asked one after the other rapidly.

I took a deep breath it was going to happen some day after all, so I might as well just get over with it. But I still didn't have it in me to tell my baby that his father wasn't here because he didn't know that Nikolai even existed.

'Well you father was Russian, and he is a great man, he isn't here because well he... He want to be here sweetheart believe me, but there were complications.'

i prayed with all my might that niko wouldn't ask about said complications, because the truth was there were no complications. I knew without a doubt that if I had told Dimitri about the baby, then he would have been there for us.

i knew that if I had just told Dimitri about Nikolai then he would have been there to every doctors appointment and every time I had morning sickness he would have been there to hold my hair back And everything.

I had met him when I was a senior in high school and he was fresh out of college. It was ironically just like the movies, we had fallen madly in love,he was my First , he had to go for an internship but not before we'd had our last night together and then bada bing bada boom a month later I found out I got knocked up at 17.

I sighed reminiscing the love we once shared. But what in the past can't be changed. From the back seat Nikolai suddenly started cheering I looked forward and realised we were already there.

* * *

'Hello, My name is Oleg and I will be your server today so, what can I get for you miss...' Surprise, surprise the guy Had looked up from his notepad and had finally noticed who he was serving. I grinned, I couldn't help my self I had a son and worked 10 hours a day not including when I did double time and I still had teenage boys drooling at me. Needless to say I was very flattered.

'Rose' I said,grinning,'we will have two chocolate pancakes and maple syrup' I gave the boy my man-eater smile, he gulped and walked away with a dazed look on his face. Ph yeah I still had it goin on.

There wasn't much to say after that Niko and I had our breakfast and we both had my appetite, we went for seconds and thirds only after which we were both satisfied enough to call for desert. We got strange and disbelieving looks from people all around us but we didn't pay any mind towards them, this was the only time I got to spend with Nikolai these days and I wasn't going to let anybody ruin it for us. To hell with them.

It wasn't until I was polishing off my desert that I felt like I was being being watched, I felt kind of squirmy, I knew somewhere deep inside of me something told me that this was the start of something that I didn't want nor need, but after a few minutes the feeling of being scrutinized disappeared and I forgot about all of my qualms.

* * *

Nikolai and I were ready to set off to the park, the bill was paid and I just had to wash my hands now, I got up from my chair and took a hold of Niko's hand and walked with him towards the ladies room. He was young enough to still be allowed in there.

We got in the restrooms Niko went straight to do his business, thank The Lord his potty training days were over although he wasn't that bad a kid but still, he still had some of my rebellious streak in him, and I couldn't have been any prouder (note heavy sarcasm).

After we washed our hands Niko ran out the door, I laughed to myself he was never going to change. It was a comforting thought, I shook my head and opened the door and immediately smacked my head into something hard.

' I am so sorry I ...' The rest of my word never left my mouth as I looked up and into the chocolatey brown eyes I haven't seen in nearly 6 years.

_Dimitri..._

I stared up at him,wide eyed and disbelieving, this couldn't be happening, not today, not now, not ever. Last I heard the billionaire Dimitri Belikov was in Switzerland . The news was very accurate these days and I couldn't believe that they hadn't noticed he was not there anymore. How had he even found me, I had changed my cell number. The last words he'd ever spoken to me were _I love you _and my response had been_ its over. _

it was a month after Dimitri had left that I found out I was pregnant after 13 weeks I had decided that I couldn't stand in his way. I realized Dimitri had gone all the way to Russia to make a name for him self and all I would be doing if I had told him I was pregnant was hold him back.

i had wanted him to succeed in life and judging by that impeccable black Armani suite, he had definitely done it.

While my inner babbling took place Dimitri was staring down at me with anger bubbling in his eyes. He was seething and his mask couldn't hide anything.I just read him that well, even after all these years.

' Is he yours?' He asked. More like barked out his handsome face blank and lifeless but his eyes told a completely different story. It took a moment for me to comprehend what I had just heard and I couldn't open my mouth to answer him not with the way his eyes were looking at me. I just nodded still unable to speak.

Anger flashed and his hand was reaching out to me when suddenly Nikolai appeared over Dimitri's shoulder holding my coat. He was already wearing his. Relief washed over me I so did not want to see him right now, when I left this morning from home I certainly didn't expect to see my long lost love/ father of my child.

' Mama, lets go.. Oh wow you tall.'Nikolai said in awe, his eyes taking in Dimitri's staggering height. Niko walked towards me and grabbed my hand and tugging on it he began whining about How I had promised to take him to the park but my eyes wouldn't leave Dimitri's.

' Is there a problem here miss?' Oleg, the waiter asked eyeing Dimitri.

' No, everything is fine' I said finally finding my voice.

'Well then why don't you move along there quite a line forming'

I glanced back and realized he was right there was a line. I nodded my head and bent down to pick Nikolai up, hoisting him up on my hip all the while feeling a certain someones eyes on me I walked out the door of the restaurant feeling a pair of eyes burning into my back all the Way to the parking lot.

* * *

I knew I should call Lisa but I didn't have it in me. The confrontation with Dimitri ( if you can even call it that) had left drained it was a miracle I even kept my promise to Niko. But alas I took him to the park and pushed him on the swings for nearly an hour or two.

When we'd gotten back home it was nearly 12, and I was ready to crash , but there was still work to be done. I sighed as I took a look at my new clients file, I had just gotten a mail from my boss John Hayden Saying I had a new case if I wanted it. I had taken it of course it was a simple diverse case,easily won, plus I could use the distraction.

By the time I was Done Niko demanded some food so I made lasagna and we both ate it our meal filled with light banter and teasing. The day passed pretty quickly but I still couldn't keep my mind off of what had happened.

The rest of the day went pretty normally I finished more of my work ,had dinner ,took a shower, gave Nikolai a shower, put him to bed and then went to bed myself. As I was laying I tried to think about what had happened today and what it was going to mean for me but as soon as my head hit my fluffy white pillow I was out like a light.

Still one thing was clear to me,no matter what, Dimitri Belikov had once owned my heart, looking at him now after 6 years I realized he still owned a high chunk of it.

* * *

**i hope you guys got the gist of rose and Dimitri's past because next chapter is a dpov. unless you guys want me to write with rosé again. **

**There is chapter two give me 10 more reviews and the third chapter will be up before you say' Never let me go'**


	3. The wild goose chase

**Disclaimer:I do not in any way,profit from this story,all creative rights to the charecters belong to richelle mead.**

**The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story belong to lalalandgirl97 please do not copy, reproduce or translate without express written permission**

**Thank you all so much, I enjoyed reading you reviews so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ps: Dimitri does NOT know Nikolai is his. Just to clear any doubts.**

**almost 3k+ words in this chapter alone yikes!**

* * *

_previously on:_

_The rest of the day went pretty normally I finished more of my work ,had dinner ,took a shower, gave Nikolai a shower, put him to bed and then went to bed myself. As I was laying I tried to think about what had happened today and what it was going to mean for me but as soon as my head hit my fluffy white pillow I was out like a light._

_Still one thing was clear to me,no matter what, Dimitri Belikov had once owned my heart, looking at him now after 6 years I realized he still owned a high chunk of it._

* * *

DPov:

The conference room was fancy from what he could tell, the table made from the most expensive of woods, leather chairs , polished floors and bodyguards lining on the wall on either side of the huge room. Across from me sat one of the most influential men in the world Roman Pierce.

Roman was the owner of NSA a profitable business from where he supplied cement for the construction of buildings and whatnot,he was also a good friend. Recently he'd been accused of being the reason for a collapse in some building because the cement wasn't properly made. They were wrong of course, Rome was an honorable and fair man. One of the many reasons we were good friends.

' I'm telling you man this lawyer was good, In fact she was very good, it felt like there was no case at all. She blew in and she blew out and then I'm not being sued, you see what I mean. Dorothy's friend recommended her, said this lawyer would be able to do it. I have to say I was doubtful but this lady did a fine job'

Dorothy was Rome's wife of 10 years they had a girl named Lolita and were soon expecting another child. I sighed Switzerland was fun, don't get me wrong but Montana was my home, I was itching to be on my bed with its familiar covers around me, plus some of the female workers on my staff did a little extra for me from time to time under the sheets, so I was missing that as well.

I hadn't properly dated any one for some time now, ever since I'd been DUMPED. But I couldn't deny myself, I was a man after all. However with these ladies it was just sex nothing more, I never made love with them, they were just a release for my carnal hunger. And I was pretty hungry right now, I sighed knowing I was not in the mood for hunting today.

I guess it was a cold shower for me today after all. Across the desk from me Ivan zecklos best friend and business partner Had his thoughts in the gutter as usual.

'Yeah, yeah she did a _fine_ job but was _she Fine? _Ivan asked a devilish smile on his handsome face. I'd met Ivan when I was in the first grade we'd become fast friends and ever since then whenever I needed anything he would be there for me, we were like brothers, each would die for other, it wasn't an exaggeration either, it was statement and fact. We fought like dogs at times when we were upset with one another but in the end we would die for the other as well.

Roman smiled a dazed look coming into his eyes. 'Yeah, she was something all right' Rome covertly glanced over his shoulder, looking to see if his wife was in hearing range. She wasn't and the guards wouldn't breath a word of what they heard here, if they would then, yeah you can run your imagination in that direction and still you wouldn't even come close to the true horrors.

' Well, what are you waiting for, describe her to me, I might as well go to Chicago just to have my way with her, you never know.' Actually we did know, Ivan was a player, he charmed and romanced a woman and when he got what he wanted from her, he'd leave her. That was the way he worked. Relationships were too messy and girls were too clingy so we never got involved. Most of them turn out to be gold diggers anyway, so why bother.

He'd done the same thing many times himself, but unlike Ivan the woman he bought to his bed were gone before any one knew. He was satisfied and so were they so it was all good the way he saw it. He didn't promise them anything, and they knew the drill anyway.

' she's a dream,man, a sweet wet dream that walks this earth with legs that go on for _miles._ Tan skin, some perky tits and real dick sucking lips. Long dark hair near to her perfect waist. I'm telling you man, she's a real goddess.'

Along the walls of the room I could see the guards shifting in they're suddenly uncomfortable pants. I couldn't blame them myself, this girl definitely sounded like a wet dream. From the look on Ivan's face I guess he felt the same way I did. Horny and hungry for some action.

' Ooh mama, I wouldn't mind me some of that, what 'bout you D?' Ivan swilled his head towards me a grin on his face. I shook my head chuckling to myself, I wouldn't mind some of that either.

' You got a picture of this goddess?' I asked, if she was as a looker as Rome said then he would have a picture of her, he was sure of it. After all, everyone knew roman appreciated beauty.

'You know I do' Rome smirked from across from the table. He got up from his seat and went to the open bar on the other side of the room. From above its liquor shelf he produced a big file. He came back to the table and furiously started flipping pages. Mumbling' where is it' under his breath Rome sat down and after a few minutes he grinned. In his hand was a picture the back showing to me and Ivan.

'We were at a party' He informed us as he passed the picture first to Ivan, whose eyes widened until they resembled walnuts. Rome was nodding his head as if he expected that reaction from him. I on the other hand was bemused, how sexy or weekend worthy or fuckable could one woman be. I sighed quitely. But apparently not quite enough Rome heard It.

Shaking his head at me Rome opened his mouth once again.

'Believe me Dimitri, red is her color.' I looked at him confused. He grinned at me then turned to Ivan 'Stop hogging man and stop eye fucking her, I'm lucky I even got her photo, the guy who was taking these was pretty mad for her too and it cost me a little extra for this' Rome said' And stop drooling, sheesh.'

Rome turned toward me handing me the photograph with a flourish. I chucked at his antics and took the photograph from him, turning it to face me, I felt my world freeze around.

it was like my blood itself had frozen, my present world freezing as I was transported to another time and place, with a girl whose beauty compared to none other. I looked at her, dark almost black hair, exotic desert princess features, plump full lips and a curvaceous body, she looked a little older now with a start he realized she'd turned 23 just last month. And while he'd been examining the photo with rapt attention looking for any differences in the past six years Rome and Ivan had begun speaking again and he'd gotten the gist of it.

Furious and absolutely seething he knocked his chair down and was on the two men before anyone saw it coming.

'Don't you dare talk about her like that, In fact don't even think about her' I snarled at them. 'Prepare the jet we leave for Beaufort now.'Turning his back on the two men he strode out of the room, ignoring them sputtering after him, complaining that they just got here And ignoring the fact that the clock had just dinged midnight.

* * *

They were all packed and ready to go, the jet ready and fueled. He clutched the photo he'd taken with him when he had stalked out of the conference room And looked at it. If it were possible she'd grown even more beautiful in the past six years, the dress only accentuating her assets.**(pic on profile)**

'Ivan, let's go , I'm not going to be waiting much longer for you' I snarled and snapped opened my phone. Dialing my assistant Tasha's number I told her that I was taking an impromptu vacation and to get us a new estate in Beaufort, Chicago. As of now we didn't know when we were going to see Montana. While I was speaking with Tasha Ivan came up to me, he'd heard my conversation with Tasha and gave me a confused look.

I sighed, knowing that I was going to have to explain, luckily I only needed one word as an explanation.

'Rose' I said my voice rapping around her name like a caress. Ivan's face instantly darkened a scowl coming upon his handsome face. I knew that he thought it would be a lost cost .When she'd dumped me I had searched for her since she had changed her number. At first it had been through countless phonebooks and then dumping thousands upon thousands of dollars on private investigators, but we still couldn't find her.

And now all of a sudden she comes out of nowhere, there was no way I was going to let this opportunity get away from me. I sat down when another thought Hit me I was going to Chicago but then how was I going to find her, I was in no mood to ask Roman so I opened my cell time asking Tasha to mail me everything she could find on Rose Hathaway the big time lawyer.

* * *

**Sometime later:**

I was stunned, not that I should be anyway roza had always been determined I thought, my lips curling into a smile of wry appreciation. I was proud of her my rosé was a successful lawyer and had rich men and woman dropping at her feet, begging her to take their cases on next.

I had learned a lot in the past few hours. She lived in the suburbs and that was not something I was expecting from her, she'd done very well for a rebel child since birth And I couldn't have been prouder.

We landed on the privet airstrip I owned and immediately there was a black Lexus waiting for us.

Getting down and into the car I couldn't help the grin on my face after all that searching and that wild chase I'd finally found her. We got into the car, and the driver didn't blink twice when we told him our destination and before long I found myself looking at a two story house in the suburbs. It was a modest place with a black jaguar in front and from what I could tell backyard.

I briefly wondered why roza would have picked a place like this, I quickly dismissed that thought once we talked and apologized, then I would ask her, taking my own sweet time.

Suddenly the front door came open revealing a boy no older than 6, behind him looking like a goddess came my roza. She looked even more beautiful in real life than she did in the photograph, there was no other female in the world that could compare, and believe me when I say I'm not being based.

Her skin was like the inside of an almond and from experience he knew it was as soft and delicate as silk. Deep dark brown eyes and silken Dark brown almost black hair.

Then the cruel thing known as reality came crashing back. She hadn't noticed me but I sure as hell had noticed her.

' Niko stop running your going to fall down and break your neck' Roza screeched her angels voice being easily heard by my now suddenly keen ears. I raised my eyebrows,this was interesting.

'Sir?'the driver asked waiting for my permission to open the door. I on the other had suddenly diffrent plans, who was the boy, I mused...maybe she was babysitting...no,no she was a successful lawyer and it was a Sunday for heavens sake.

'Follow them and don't lose sight' I told him. My curiosity and a nagging suspicion urging me forward.' I saw Ivan glance at me a frown on his face, but I didn't acknowledge it, and nor did he say anything for the rest of the drive

* * *

TGIF, that was the name of the restaurant we had entered a half hour after rose had went in to, it was classy yet casual, but my attention wasn't on the restaurant it was on the the woman with long hair and the young boy seated across from her.

I assessed the situation in the minute of a heart beat and decided the most efficient way of knowing what they were talking about was to walk behind them, the boy wouldn't recognize me but rose would.

All though I was sure a six foot Russian man was not what she was expecting when she opened her beautiful eyes this morning.

'Mama! I don't have a crush on miss ALISHA I swear!' The boy exclaimed in a cute, sweet voice. My world stopped and my head spun...MAMA no, no, this couldn't have been happening I thought ferociously to myself , but my eyes told a whole different story altogether, and if it hadn't been for Ivan pushing me forward I would have blown our cower Right then and there.

* * *

I sat at the table near them, yet out of their Line of sight, after watching them have breakfast like the way they were I knew he was hers but some subconscious part of me still wanted her to Say it. All the while they ate rose had a gorgeous smile on her face, a smile that had Ivan's face look like it had seen a bang fest i kicked his chair so when he looked at me with a glare on his face he was met with a warning glance of my own,we'd ordered a little while ago to blend in but two huge men wasn't disguised easily either... Lost cause I thought airily.

My food however still remained untouched, all of my focus strained on two people, so when they headed to the rest rooms, needless to say I followed like a creepy stalker dude.

After a little while the boy ran out and I heard rose calling after him from inside the rest rooms, I quickly moved in front of the door, seizing my chance to confront her at once.

' I'm sorry I ...' Whatever she was going to say got stuck in her throat as she got a good look at whom she'd bumped in to.

i stared into her eyes as she did the same, we were both drinking the other in, but my attention however was not diverted from its original intent.

' Is he yours' I asked my voice coming out more like a snarl, she nodded her head Up and down as her mind no doubt tried to understand how I was here.

I reached my hand out towards her ready to grab and shake her and shout at her for being so stupid but a small voice stopped me.

Her _son _walked from behind me towards her a woman's coat on his arm, roza's I realized, he grabbed her slender hand with its delicate fingers and began telling her of the treat to the park she promised him. But all the while he talked rose's eyes remained on me, unwavering.

A man walked up to us and said something, but his words didn't register but as soon as he turned his back on us rose began her retreat from me,taking her Son with her.

My eyes remained however on the retreating figure. Tasha had called a half hour ago to inform us that the house in Chicago was all set up, and that the necessary supplies were already delivered.

And I had made a promise to myself on the way from switzerland to here.

I was going to posses Rose Hathaway once again

Bastard son or not, the boy wasn't going to get in my way to his mother.

I wouldn't let it happen.

* * *

**I was once again blown away so I expect to be blown away once more=) thank you all so much. Tell me what you think?**

**how many of you expected that Dimitri wouldn't hate Nikolai cause how I see it our lover boy hates his own son, not that Dimitri knows that. **

**How many of you expected Dimitri to figure where rose was the way he did?**

**review and all your questions and doubts will be answered**

**10 more reviews and my update will be as quick as this one...he he **


	4. A contrast from regularity

**Disclaimer:I do not in any way,profit from this story,all creative rights to the charecters belong to richelle mead.**

**The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story belong to lalalandgirl97 please do not copy, reproduce or translate without express written permission**

**Thank you all so much for you lovely reviews...**

**This chapter goes out to my dearest friend Chullu a.k.a Swaleha Ahmed who has spesifically told me that if I don't give this story a happy ending then we are through.**

**Don't worry doll face I won't disappoint you**

**Scouts Honor (not that I was in scouts but you get it right?...)**

* * *

_previously on :_

_My eyes remained however on the retreating figure. Tasha had called a half hour ago to inform us that the house in Chicago was all set up, and that the necessary supplies were already delivered._

_And I had made a promise to myself on the way from switzerland to here._

_I was going to posses Rose Hathaway once again_

_Bastard son or not, the boy wasn't going to get in my way to his mother._

_I wouldn't let it happen._

* * *

Rpov:

According to the world wide dictionary there are multiple meanings for the word _surprise. _But I think this one is the right meaning for what happened to me a when I showed up to pick Nikolai up from school on Monday._  
_

_surprise: To make an unexpected assault on( person, fort, army...etc)_

After the Sunday I had this week I should have known that it wouldn't be the last I would hear from Dimitri but, it had been my foolish,immature and down right too hopeful for its own good heart that had convinced me that one Sunday of running into your ex/ father of your ' born out of wedlock' kid wouldn't change a thing. Witless thinking, I know.

But as expected my lucky stars suddenly seemed to have decided it was a good time to have a vacation, somewhere sunny maybe, I thought to myself with a dark,wry sense of humor.

I got to work this morning and as soon as I stepped out of the elevator that would take me to my office on the third floor i was met with My boss John Hayden's displeased face.

' Hathaway, we need to talk. My office now.' The tone of his voice left no doubt, this was something important.

I walked behind Hayden confused. I tried to think about a number of case scenarios as to why he would want to see me but in the end I came up empty Handed. I had absolutely no idea why John wanted to see me.

He entered his office first holding the door open for me. He gestured for me to take a seat, I did. Walking around the huge cherry wood table, he got seated himself and stared at me in silence, his face thoughtful.

"I need you to drop the Stumbo case."He said in a calm voice, the gentle baritone was unwavering as where his eyes, ice blue ones locked onto mine. It took me a moment for his words to properly register. And I didn't like it.

"Why?"I asked. Where John's demeanor was calm, cool and collected mine wasn't. The Stumbo case was something I truly believed in.

Crystal was a 39 year old prostitute who had been raped by two officers who had been at a Bachelor party. Seeking justice Crystal had sought me out. As far as I was covered the law applied to everyone without any exceptions. Hayden was on my side when it came to justice for Crystal but what he didn't want was the publicity and police attention we were getting from the Beaufort PD.

" Look I am just saying that messing around with two officers isn't the smartest thing you've ever done. There's a limit for everything . I understand you want to help Miss Stumbo but seriously Rose,the woman has a prior conviction for prostitution in Atlanta. Who do you think the judge is going to believe a whore who sleeps with every guy she sees or two respected officers?"

I looked away from John's eyes. I knew he had a point,the judge's weren't going to believe someone like Stumbo particularly if she was against two officers. But I remembered the look on her face when she first came to me.

I was running late for a case and had been looking at some last minute paper work when I had run into somebody. That woman had been Crystal, she had wanted to see some justice then, wanting to see the people who raped her in jail for what they did Crystal told me what had happened to her. I had given Crystal my number and had told her to call me if she still wanted to see justice dispensed. After two weeks I had gotten a call. Crystal still wanted to see her attackers behind bars.

" You want me to drop the case? I'm heading over to the court house right now to get her an RO against one of the officers." I told Hayden and I wasn't just doing it for Crystal's safety. Crystal had legit proof that the Beaufort PD has been stocking her outside of work. She lived outside of town in a trailer park, so there were no sights of them there. Yet.

" An RO against a cop? Are you serious here Hathaway?"

" Yeah I have proof here John. Trust me." Speaking with an unwavering voice and keeping my eyes locked on his unflinchingly I continued to hold his gaze. After a few moments Hayden nodded his head. Seeing,clearly,that I wasn't going to back down on this.

" Ok go, but don't take this too far. You get me?"

Nodding my head I let myself out of Haydens office. The court house was only a few blocks away from where my office was so I wasn't in any hurry to get there. There was still an hour left free till I had to get there so busied myself in my office. Doing paperwork wasn't exactly my first choice but it beats joining the other employees in office gossip anyday.

When the time arrived to get to the court house I was bored out of my mind looking at so many papers. At one point I convinced myself I was looking at mountain of snow on my table. I was snapped out of my musings when my secretary Elise Chase came to inform me that it was time to leave.

I had jumped at the chance to get out of the office, grabbing my keys, jacket, bag and all the files I needed I headed out the building. Clicking the remote lock entry button the Jaguar responded with a little chirp 5 cars down to my right. Getting inside the car I put the keys in the ignition simultaneously turning on the heater as I did so.

10 minutes later I was parked outside the court. I was getting out of the car when I got a text from a fellow co-worker Jenkins. I had to get to the Helitzers case. A little fact about this case,Mitchell Helitzer killed his wife Susan and as fate wills it Mitchell was a cop. Yes, another Cop. Maybe John was right after all. Maybe I was pushing the limit but my decision was made and I wasn't backing out of it.

No matter what Mitchell Helitzer and those cops that raped Crystal were going to jail.

And if I had anything to do with it, they were going to stay there for a while.

* * *

" Your Honor, what we have here is an overzealous attorney You know Miss Hathaway's records. as well as I do. She is extremely, perhaps even overly, aggressive when it comes to cases she perceives to be violence against women. We submit that in this case she is simply wrong. The evidence doesn't support the charge. And we have the expert testimony to prove it."

Amilia Watson, Mitchell Helitzer's defence attorney slid the blood spatter evidence across the polished walnut dias to Judge Amos Schwartzman, who was sitting behing the bench in courtroom D of the Beaufort county courthouse, otherwise known by lawyers, cops and other insiders as Thunderdome.

Amelia watson, a managing partner in Crum,Howard,and Gustafon Warson was in her early thirties, nearly six feet tall in her four inch Manolos, with a killer figure that was set off by a short, tight, lime green knit suit that clung to her curves like a slightly elongated tube top. His Honor, a plumps, grandfatherly type with a shiny dome and bifocals, was known to have an eye for the ladies. That eye, and its other fellow, were practically popping out of his head now as he drooled over the council for defense , who was standing beside me infront of him

" This is the basis of you motion to dismiss?" Judge Schwartzman asked.

Watson nodded.' yes,Your Honor'

The Judge slid his bifocals up nose and dropped his eyes to skim the paperwork. Watson slid her eyes to mine and smirked, a satisfactory, smug look on her face.

I sometimes worked out with her at the local gym and I knew that Watson was well aware of The Judge's appreciation for eye candies and it looked like Amelia was taking full advantage of that fact.

_crap, wish I'd have thought of that..._

But I didn't. After meeting Dimitri this weekend all of my work ethics seemed to have left me to deal with court proceeding on my own as well. And I probably wouldn't have had the time anyways, I mused. After getting Nikolai dressed this morning and seeing him to the bus I'd barely had time to eat anything, I was running late and I considered it a revelation that I even properly got dressed this morning.

My simple black slacks and short sleeved shirt wasn't that revealing nor was it any eye catching but from a look in the mirror this morning I knew my appearance to be tired,pale and thanks to the bags under my eyes I looked like a crime victim who was lucky to be able to make it to work today.

" Your Honor,we have our own expert witness who will dispute their witness's conclusion as to the import of the blood spatter evidence" I slid my own hastily composed rebuttal across the dias

"As we are all sadly aware, violent crime is on the rise here in Beaufort County and violence against woman accounts for a large percentage of the increase. The death of Suzan Helitzer is, as you know,receiving a lot of media attention, in light of the violent manner in which she died, the lack of witness and the questions surrounding the case , we would simply be negligent if we did not closely examine the circumstances surrounding her death. We have in fact done so, and we firmly believe we have the evidence necessary to prove that her husband, did commit the felony murder. For that reason, we ask that you not grant opposing counsel's motion to dismiss."

After that little speech I knew I had the Judge's attention now, and took the opportunity to lift a not so steady hand to my head and wince slightly adding a nice effect to the already wan appearance I was working. The judge now looked sympathetic. From across the room Watson gave me a withering look and a flicker of triumph went through me also to make the show good I took a little tottering sidestep. It wasn't that hard to make it look as though i was exhausted and tired. Despite being juiced on oceans of caffeine and adrenaline and strengthened by a good dose of righteous determination to see justice done, I still felt like I had a truck run all over me.

" Are you alright Miss Hathaway?" Amos asked,his brows knit together with concern.

" The fact that I am standing in front of you this morning should tell you how strongly I feel that this case needs to go to trial, Your Honor." and just to drive the message home I jerked my chin up and said in a tone filled with passion " I wasn't feeling well this morning and was told to go back home, but I wanted to be here to make sure you understood that _this was a cold blooded murder"_

"Your honor..." Watson began indignantly. The judge waved her I into silence.

" I am ready to rule" Amos began in a strong and clear tone. His voice ringing through out the courtroom, his words as clear as water. " Motion to dismiss denied. The trial will proceed as scheduled."

I mentally fist pumped, one down one to go.

* * *

I drove to Beaufort Primary Shool 10 minutes late the rain preventing me from driving faster. I flicked an irritated glance upwards silently cursing under my breath. Niko wasn't going to be happy about this.

I got out of the car when I reached the school grounds and opened my arms for Niko who stood outside with his teacher Miss Aleesha. From the look on his face I didnt think he would mind that I was late to pick him up so much.

After finishing up the Helitzer case I had to rush to get to Crystals hearing on time. The RO against the cops had been accepted. The picture taken by Crystal showed the plate number clearly. The Judge had no choice but to accept.

One thing had led to another and now I was late. Niko rushed into my arms, momentarily knocking the breath out of me. I laughed and hugged him back whispering a quite sorry to him , he nodded his head letting me know that I was forgiven. I suspected that had a lot to do with who was keeping him company, but I kept my mouth shut, I would use this against him later if he didn't listen to me.

Thanking Aleesha I took Niko's school bag from him and placed it in the back seat. Next I picked the little rug-rat and strapped him in. Closing the door I was just getting into the drivers street when the silhouette of a large man caught my eye.

_Dimitri..._

Even from afar I could still make out his staggering height and shoulder length brown hair. I kept watching him feeling my world being rocked just by looking at him. There was a tingly sensation at the tips of my fingers,It spread from the soles of my feet to the crown of my head. I somehow felt insecure under that gaze as though the intensity of those eyes were stripping me bare of every lie and every deceitful thing I had ever done. My breathing hitched and I felt my cheeks going red and not from the biting cold weather either.

And then suddenly he turned around and walked away. Leaving me staring after him mouth agape and mind blank. What was he even doing here? I asked myself and a chill went up my spine when I thought of the endless possibilities. I got into the Jaguar, my entire body feeling like it had just run a marathon. My heart beat faster as my mind started thinking up an endless stream of questions Of Why's and What's and Who's.

" Mama,lets go!" Niko said from the backseat I was a bit startled the whole eyes-meeting -and-world-stopping thing leaving me rattled but I nodded my head robotically anyway as I started up the car and carefully started backing it up,ready to go home,starved for some sense of normalcy.

After getting home I got that normal I was looking for. Giving Niko food and giving him a bath wasn't much but it gave me that feeling of home,of knowing that no matter what changes or goes wrong in your life there is that one thing that you can always count on,something to be there for you,and this routine was it for me.

Little did I know that this warm feeling going through me while I was watching Niko play with the bubbles and splash the water around was soon coming to an end too.

* * *

The clock opposite to the front door read 10 PM as I stood on the other side of the door bundled up in my comforter, wondering who the hell in their right mind was outside my door at this hour. I was pissed to say the least, the ridiculous urge to open the door and ask in a sing-song voice " To what do I owe this pleasure" like Dumbledor did in Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince running through my head.

Shaking my head and dismissing the thought I opened the door ready to tell whoever it was a string of cuss words when the porch light revealed to me a man in a cowboy duster, His eyes showing pain and anguish.

_"roza" _he said,that one word wrapping itself around my suddenly cold body. I looked up and up into Dimitri's eyes and I knew without a shred of doubt that him at my doorstep at night unannounced and unexpected couldn't possibly do any good.

I shivered knowing that I was in for one hell of a conversation, still looking up into Dimitri's unforgiving eyes I also knew I shouldn't expect any pleasantries.

* * *

**Please forgive me for the late update I had my mid terms and was crazy busy this past week. Well anyway my vacation has started so I will be writing faster and hopefully longer.**

**Leave me a little love and review**.㈴3

* * *

.


	5. Unexpected visits ending with a bang

**Disclaimer:I do not in any way,profit from this story,all creative rights to the charecters belong to richelle mead.**

**The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story belong to lalalandgirl97 please do not copy, reproduce or translate without express written permission**

**Thank you all so much for you lovely reviews...**

**ok so almost 3k+ in this chapter also, so I expect almost 10 reviews.**

**ps; don't hate me after you read this chapter.=)**

**Hope you all enjoyed yourselves on the 25th**

* * *

_previously on :_

_"Roza" he said,that one word wrapping itself around my suddenly cold body. I looked up and up into Dimitri's eyes and I knew without a shred of doubt that him at my doorstep at night unannounced and unexpected couldn't possibly do any good._

_I shivered knowing that I was in for one hell of a conversation, still looking up into Dimitri's unforgiving eyes I also knew I shouldn't expect any pleasantries._

* * *

Rpov:

Shock.

That one word didn't even come to cover half of what I was feeling. The mere impossibility of the situation had me stupefied at my front door, unable to move as I could only stare at the obviously drunk man in front of me.

Yeah, he was drunk.

Wasted in fact,I could smell the cloying scent of the alcohol sharply. Scents of vodka and tequila mixed with smoke reeking from his immense form. Surprisingly he didn't stagger, but the words from his mouth were definitely slightly slurred.

" Why? Why would you do that to me Roza? Was I not good enough for you? Did I not please you enough is that it?"

I just stared at him able to comprehend what he was saying, yet still not willing to accept that he wanted to do this now. When my son was upstairs asleep. At least I hoped he was sleeping.

He took one step forward and I immediately started backing up, I glanced back towards the stairs to see if Niko had woken up from the noise, he was a light sleeper and could be awake at the slightest of sounds so I kept my own voice low, even as panic began to spread through every nerve of my body.

" What are you talking about?" I kept my voice level and calm even if I was feeling anything but, the man couldn't have picked a better time to confront me about Niko, I knew Nikolai was the reason Dimitri was here.

" You know damn well what I'm talking about! It's your bastard son!" He shouted at me his voice going up an octave. He was furious. If his voice wasn't a subtle tell-tale then his eyes definitely were. The chocolate irises were dark now with fury, outrage and an anguish so deep that even his normally kept up mask wasn't able to hide the pain.

His gorgeous features were drawn tight together with the depth of his emotions. And it burned me to think I was the reason behind his pain.

Even after 6 years there was no change in the way I loved him,That desperate way in which I needed him. He was like my drug, like my own personal band of heroine, I was addicted to him. Needed him in a way that was on the border line for creepy.

But now I was also pissed. My drowsiness forgotten as I registered his words. My eyes narrowed into slits, the panic in my veins left as anger now took their place in abundance.

" What about him? I asked. More like hissed, I was so angry right now I could practically see red dots in my vision.

" The kid is 6 years old, Rose. Didn't you think I would find out. What did you do? Sleep with the first thing with a dick that you saw?"

With each word that he spoke he took one step in further backing me up till my back was pressed up against the wall, he didn't stop there either. He came closer till his body was flush against mine, the smell of vodka was more intense now, making my head hurt as I tried to control my own anger. The rage that was seething in me was slowly building itself the longer he stayed, becoming more stronger. I didn't even know how to describe it, This feeling in my veins. This want- no need to hurt something was an animalistic instinct to protect my son I would guess.

"So?" I asked jerking my chin up. Defiant, as always.

"That's all you have to say?"He was outraged now. he reached down and grabbed my face. Jerking my chin up so now I was looking up into his eyes as we spoke. Or shouted I guess you could call it.

"I gave you everything! I gave you my love, my heart, I bared my soul to you and you crushed it like it meant nothing to you, My aunt Tatiana was right you are nothing but a little whore!"

I flinched at the accusation. Dimitri's aunt had never liked me and had always been convinced I was a fugly slut who was going to end up as a prostitute. I guess I showed her up when I became a lawyer.

" So," Dimitri started in a conversational,mocking tone. " How old is the bastard? A dear old friend of mine tells me he's six. How long was I gone before you hopped into bed with someone else huh Rose? How long? Or were you cheating on me while I was still in The States?"

His hands were on either side of my head now and he slammed his palms against the wall for emphasis as he glared down at me. There was no pain in those eyes now, nothing but a blazing anger that looked like it was consuming, corrupting and dominating every one of Dimitri's thoughts.

I opened my mouth to defend myself when I was cut off by a soft sleepy voice coming from the top of the stairs.

"Mama?"

_Nikolai._

I thought to myself with desperation. Dimitri was in no condition to see him. He was drunk and not thinking straight, he could hurt my baby...

That was the only thing going through my mind as I saw Dimitri's head turn towards my son. His eyes, if possible, became even more angrier, he got off of me and turned to look up the stairs his hands fisted at his side.

There was a beat of silence when no one spoke,It was only the hooting of the owl,the soft rustling of the wind and the snow coming from the open door that provided any sound.

After that Dimitri launched himself at my son and I screamed my lungs out. Nikolai dashed up stairs and I threw my self at Dimitri, shouting all the while at Niko to run out the back door and get help.

Dimitri threw me off of him and I landed near the couch. I immediately started crawling,Trying to get away from him as fast as I could. Dimitri wasn't himself right now, He was intoxicated and I knew when he came back to his senses he was going to be angry and disappointed in himself.

But right now I didn't think drunk Dimitri was sharing my train of thought.

He grabbed my hair and brought me back on my feet. The pull he had on my hair made me scream and I threw an elbow to his ribs to get away from it. Immediately I ran toward the open door, I could almost taste freedom but then I was tackled from the back. I felt him crawl up the length of me and then he flipped me onto my back. Keeping my arms trapped at my side through the strength of his muscled thighs, he held me fast, grabbing my face with his hands as he forced my tear stained eyes to meet his furious gaze.

" Why?" He growled at me. His voice was that furious hiss once more. The hold on my face became tighter as his grip on me tightened. And I knew in that second that this was not the Dimitri I loved and still cared for. Right now I didn't know who he was. This man on top of me- this monster that held me was not human, he was lost to his rage and uncomprehending to reason. Not my Dimitri at all.

I closed my eyes, knowing there was nothing I could do. I was in his mercy right now, my only consolation being that at least Niko had made it out. He would run to the neighbors, he would get help.

Just as I thought all hope was gone there was a voice outside my front door that was magnified by a bull horn.

_"This is the Beaufort PD. Step out of the house with your hands behind your back. We will not repeat. Step out of the house."_

* * *

**2 hours later**

Words cannot describe how I felt.

After the Beaufort PD had gotten Dimitri off of me Niko had run into my arms. His face was buried in my neck as I watched from the shelter of my home Dimitri being handcuffed and put in the backseat of a police car.

I hugged Nikolai closer to me,Relishing in the warmth of his small body, I couldn't help the utmost happiness i felt to know that Niko had made it out safe.

We had both made it out of the paramedics with a clean health bill. My boss Hayden had been on the scene and had told me to take the week off. He said that he could get my current cases on hold and I knew arguing with him would be futile so I relented. Knowing there was nothing I could do to change his mind. And truth be told I wanted that week. Niko was already on his Christmas break and I wasn't ready to work just yet knowing that there was a high chance Dimitri would be back for us. Just to think the words made me feel sick, but I knew they were true.

Dimitri unknowingly hated his own son.

From the look in Niko's eyes I knew my son was not oblivious to what had happened, he was smart for a six year old boy and I knew that Niko was well aware of what could have happened tonight.

From the whispers around me I knew that many thought that Dimitri had come to kill me or worse to rape me, but I knew with every single fibre in my being that no matter how mad Dimitri was there was no way he would intentionally hurt me.

And it was while I was still holding on to Nikolai that I was asked if I wanted to press charges. My answer was no of course, earning myself quite a few stares when I stated as such.

It was then that I felt eyes on me.

Looking up I met the eyes of Officer Mitchell Helitzer and two others I recognized as Matt Davies and Shaun Andrews, the officers who had raped Crystal Stumbo.

I shivered from the look they gave me and my son. I uncomfortably shifted so that Niko was hidden from their view. But with one last look at me and Niko the three officers left.

It was a while after the whole cavalry was gone and by the time Niko and I settled into my bed it was 5 in the morning and I could see a slight blue in the horizon . I groaned as my body hit the soft mattress.

I was beyond tired and I knew I had a long day ahead of me, so without any further delays I closed my eyes and gave into sweet oblivion.

* * *

**2 days later**

Taking deep breaths I stood with my back facing the the huge building market as the Police Headquarters, a man named Ivan Zecklos had come to bail Dimitri out, and the police were calling me in one more time to see if I still wanted to press charges.**  
**

I was rattled to a soul deep level every time I thought about what happened this Monday. The thought of Nikolai hurting twisted and mangled my heart into a dozen pieces. When Dimitri had went after Niko it had felt _cold_ to me. The prickly sensation started at the tips of my fingers and spread through out my body. Somewhat like an AC that was switched on from inside of me,blasting cold air the longer it was left on.

But despite my fear and anger at Dimitri I still couldn't bring myself to press charges against him. And as much as I wanted to deny it,there was this small part of me that wanted to hold Dimitri close and forgive him for what he had done. I wanted to confess about Nikolai and beg for his forgiveness but that was wistful thinking nothing more.

Finally after what felt like an eternity I found the courage to turn around and face the mess that lay ahead of me.

I trudged up the steps feeling as though my whole world was soon going to be crashing down and pushed the revolving door, feeling the warm blasts of the heater.

"Miss Hathaway!" A voice called from behind me. I turned around to face a young man in a uniform with a cup of coffee in his right hand and a few papers in the other.

"Yes?" I answered back. My voice sounding like gravel, my throat felt dry and I swallowed hard to get some moisture as my eyes quickly assessed the young man in front of me.

" This way m'am Officer Gomez is in-charge of your case."He informed me with a strong, authoritative voice, while motioning to the right.

I followed his directions and came face to face with a plump old man with a gut and a small goatee. He smiled at me and gestured towards the place where they held the guilty party behind bars. I raised both of my brows confused as to why I was being directed there.

Officer Gomez smiled again and said in a gravelly voice, " Mr Belikov would like to speak with you Miss Hathaway."

I gulped visibly, my throat suddenly felt even more parched than it had before, but before I could chicken out I squared my shoulders and headed down towards the cells.

And was immediately met with cat calls and appreciative wolf whistles. I cringed at some of the crude words being thrown at me but brushed it off. As a lawyer half my time was spent at the jail talking to clients or witnesses and I had become somewhat accustomed to such vulgar comments about me and my body.

The officer led me to a more secluded area and I was met with the most heart wrenching sight.

Dimitri's lips were cracked and bleeding. His right eye was was swollen shut and his breathing was labored. Before I had a chance to speak he opened his mouth and said the words that had me gaping at him in utter and complete shock.

" I'm sorry, I was out of line" he said his voice was cold and unemotional and since his head was down; his chin resting on his broad chest I couldn't see his face.

" What?" I asked. Surely I must have heard wrong.

But I didn't get a response. I waited a couple more minutes but he didn't say anything more. I stepped closer to the bars in an effort to get him to talk. He was fairly near to the door and so I had just enough space to reach my hand out and touch his broad shoulders.

Dimitri jerked away as though he'd been tasered. He leapt to his feet and backed away from me.

"Don't" he said. And in that one syllable I knew exactly what he was thinking about.

His father.

Dimitri's own father had been an abusive man who had beat his wife and children repeatedly. Despite being married to another women he had come to Olena, Dimitri's mom, for an easy lay. Olena had given birth to 4 of his children and was still being treated as a whore so finally when Dimitri was 13 he'd had enough of his father and had kicked him out. They'd never seen him after that.

Dimitri still loathed his father and I knew without a shred of doubt that he was ashamed of his behavior because it had reminded him of his own dad, and my suspicions were confirmed when he spoke his next words.

" The apple doesn't fall far from the tree Rose" he told me and then without further ado he motioned towards the guards and they both led me out of the cells.

* * *

It was when I was out of the building that I noticed the press that was having an apparent field day today. They were camped out on the parking lot of the Police station, cameras flashing and Betty Berg from channel 6 talking animatedly about Dimitri's apparent scandalous affair with a 23 year old lawyer with a kid.

I shook my head with disgust and went toward my car,Etiquette be damned I thought as I pushed my way towards the Jaguar. But as I was getting in I saw Dimitri being let out of the Police station and with him was a man with pale blonde hair that reminded me of lissa and striking,gorgeous blue eyes.

The said man's eyes locked with my own for a second before he bent towards Dimitri and whispered something in his ear. Whatever he said made Dimitri's head snap towards me.

Our eyes met for one fleeting second before he looked away and got into a limo waiting for him. That second was too fast for my starving eyes but it was enough for me to decipher one thing; Dimitri was sorry.

And as I watched him get into the car I couldn't help but think that I wasn't going to be seeing much of Dimitri for a while.

The thought made me want to curl up into a ball and die away.

* * *

**That was chapter 5**

**Merry Christmas to all, and I hope you all enjoyed your selves.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**How many of you thought Dimitri figured out the truth about Nikolai?**

**How many of you thought you would never see Dimitri in a jail?**

**Review and I will post the next chapter faster.**

**I want at least 10 more reviews before I post the next chapter**.


	6. Lost

**Disclaimer:I do not in any way,profit from this story,all creative rights to the charecters belong to richelle mead.**

**The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story belong to lalalandgirl97 please do not copy, reproduce or translate without express written permission**

**Thank you all so much for you lovely reviews...**

**ok so almost 3k+ in this chapter also, so I expect almost 10 reviews**

* * *

_Previously on:_

_Our eyes met for one fleeting second before he looked away and got into a limo waiting for him. That second was too fast for my starving eyes but it was enough for me to decipher one thing; Dimitri was sorry._

_And as I watched him get into the car I couldn't help but think that I wasn't going to be seeing much of Dimitri for a while._

_The thought made me want to curl up into a ball and die away._

* * *

Rpov:

February 9th 2013, Sunday,8:10 AM.

That was what the clock on my nightstand read.

I laid in bed staring at the cream colored ceiling, unsure of what to do. I had an hour to get ready for my day with Lissa and prepare Niko for his day with Christian. I sighed , we had been planning a girls day for weeks now and I knew it was too late to back out now.

If Lissa hadn't known about the fact that Dimitri had apparently decided to made a u-turn back into my life earlier then she definitely knew it now. It's been 2 months since that night, 2 months since I've seen or heard from Dimitri.

This day was supposed to be about ' bonding' as Lissa puts it. Queue eye roll.

But I suppose I owed it to her. We were supposed to broach the subject today and it would be the first time I talked about it because every time the topic was brought up Niko would start hyperventilating.

There was no doubt, my son was scarred. He would look wide eyed every time someone knocked at the door past 10 and was now literally glaring at every man walking past. And he wasn't the only man glaring. Officer Mitchell Helitzer ,Officer Matt Davies and Shaun Andrews were tried and arrested for their crimes. It turned out Mitchell was a hothead who liked to push his wife around and when she'd pushed back, for once, he had lost all control and had went berserker boy on her. She had, in her haste to get away from her husband, missed a step and had tumbled down the stairs breaking her neck in the process. It was an instant death, never mind the fact that Mitchell had tried to hit her with a baseball bat.

I sighed as I got out of the huge bed. Throwing the duvet off of my body I placed my sock covered feet on the floor and immediately started shivering violently. Damn I was freezing, despite being covered from head to toe I still felt the chills creeping up my back , making my teeth rattle and fingers shake like there was a mini earthquake. My body quivered and I shakily made my way across the hall and into Niko's room.

I entered his room and went over to his bedside. Weaving my fingers through his soft silky hair, he immediately came awake. His eyes popping open, he sat up straight. His hands balling up into tiny little fists as he raised them towards his eyes and started rubbing the sleep from them. I stroked his cheek and without speaking I picked him up.

Placing him on my right hip and cradling his head with the other I took him towards the Master bedroom or in other words:my room. Opening the bathroom door I set Niko down and went to get the toothpaste and our brushes.

After that I went with him to his bedroom, he started making his bed while I picked out his clothes. Jeans a T-shirt a sweater and his shoes. I gave him a kiss to his forehead and went to get dressed myself. I walked pass the unmade bed and straight towards the bathroom. Staring at myself in the mirror I was met with the eyes of a woman,who in one word looked _exhausted_. Ther were bags under my eyes and the skin around my cheeks looked sallow. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and despite the pills I had swallowed to help me, oblivion had still evaded me.

I sighed again and shook my head as I opened the tap and let the water flow. Waiting for the water to turn warm I walked back into the bedroom to make the bed, after that I went back into the bathroom and after checking the water I started to wash my face. Once done I made my way towards the walk in closet. I looked around unsure of what I wanted to wear. Biting my lip I started to go through the clothes.

Taking out a pair of dark wash blue jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt I put them on. Pairing them with glossy grey colored boots I put on some nude lipgloss and put on some Eye-liner. I grabbed my purse, keys and cell.

I stared at the reflection hard. Despite the clothes and the makeup I still looked bad. I suppose the bags underneath my eyes weren't helping my case in any way. I shook my head and went down stairs. We were having breakfast with Lissa today so without any further delay me and Niko went out the front door. I stepped over the threshold and turned around to lock the door.

Opening the back door for Niko I helped him get in to the car then buckled him in. Closing the door behind him I hopped in next. Turning on the heater I put on some music as I started up the car.

Carefully pulling out of the driveway I started for the highway making it to Lissa's place in record time. But I wasn't paying any attention to the drive there or Niko's innocent chatter. I didn't pay attention to fire crotch or lissa either. In fact the only thing I felt or paid attention to was the squirmy feeling that had started in the pit of my stomach. It made me feel unsure and strangely afraid. Like something bad was going to happen today.

Why I had this ominous feeling was beyond me. Niko and I had lived in an uneasy peace for the past 2 months and this feeling I had was not doing me any good.

How stupid of me to believe that life was making itself easy for me, how naive of me to think everything was going to be just dandy from now on.

I'll tell you exactly how much.

Freakin plenty.

* * *

The mall was packed. Everyone was out and about celebrating a new year. Still. Families were laughing, couples strolling hand in hand, children running around ignoring their mothers demands that they come back and stay with them. Every where I looked the mall pulsed with life and color. And I watched it all with a queer detachment.

An odd sense of dread settled into me as Lissa led me towards the food court. We found a place to sit and we settled our bags down at our feet. Lissa faced me with an excited smile on her face.

" Tell me everything!" She said.

I sighed as I began my tale of what happened and by the time I was done Lissa's face looked like her mouth had been forced to eat lemons. Her face was contorted in disgust and if she could, Lissa looked like she would rip Dimitri's head off.

" How could he? Does he have no faith in you? Ugh! men! You can't live with them and you can't live without them. They're useless all of them! I mean come on! Seriously, ok, so you broke up with him, but you did it for him! Can't he get that through his thick skull!"

And on and on this went through out our mini shopping spree. We went to shops and bought all that we liked. Literally,and by the time we were done my purse was considerably lighter, but I didn't regret it. I shopped for both Niko and I,Taking what I liked. This was a great day so far and I couldn't wait to meet up with my baby later on. I smiled feeling content in my little world. Things might not be perfect, but it always made me feel better to know that I wouldn't be going through it alone. I would always have Lissa, Christian,Adrian,Sydney, Mia and my baby. Always my precious Niko.

Too bad my feelings from earlier today were not forgotten. Just as I thought that maybe my nerves were a litte off mark ,for once ,my cell phone rang. I fetched it out of my purse and looked at the caller ID. The screen flashed Christian and I fleetingly wondered if he'd had enough of Niko for the today. I supposed he had. It was now 11 and I had left Christian with Niko at 9 in the morning. Shaking my head I pressed the green call sing that flashed on the screen and pressed the phone to my ear.

The words that came from the other end of the phone had my heart beating erratically and tears welling up in my eyes while Lissa shouted at me, demanding to know what was wrong. But I couldn't speak. My legs gave away beneath me as I hit the floor, my head ringing from all the noise around me. But suddenly it seemed that my ears had gone numb. Like all the chatter around me had gone down while only a few select words were ringing in my head.

_Rose! Rosé,it's me Chris, look I lost Niko, I can't find him anywhere. I've looked every where and I can't find him, Rose!_

* * *

Ivan Pov:_  
_

Driving down the highway I tried to focus on the road ahead of me instead of the killer hangover I was currently fighting. Unsurprisingly I had woken up in an unfamiliar room with a females slender, naked thigh draped across my waist. Without skipping a beat I had grabbed my clothes and had rushed out of the apartment, eager to get home and take a shower. But for now I found myself stuck in traffic.

The front of my button down shirt was missing a few buttons and my hair was mussed. I smelt like beer and smoke. The scent of sex was swirling around my form as well, making it hard for me to concentrate on the busy road. I glanced at the clock the illuminating green light read 2:30 AM and since I had a meeting in the morning at 11 I didn't think Dimitri was going to be too pleased when he saw me in the morning.

I suppose this was the result of going to a sleazy bar without a designated driver. But since the role was usually filled for me by Dimitri and seeing how he hadn't wanted to come out today. I had seen no other way around it. Ever since Dimitri had shown up at Rose's door 2 months ago he was raked with guilt. Guilt over what he had done to Rose. Guilt over what he could have done to her. There was also guilt over the fact of how familiar the situation had looked,Except this time it was Dimitri, himself that had acted like his father,while a small 6 year old had to watch his mother being handled in such a rough manner. I didn't condone violence towards women myself and I was not ashamed to admit or tell that what Dimitri had done was wrong. But I also knew that he regretted what he had done. There were times when Dimitri would look at the cell in his hand with a blank, pensive look on his face and you just knew he was thinking about Rose. Thinking about calling her and apologizing for all he had done. For the mess he had caused. He wanted to apologize for assaulting her. He was regretting what he had done , I could tell.

But Rose wasn't the only one he wanted to apologize to. He also wanted Nikolai's forgiveness. After all who could understand domestic violence better than Dimitri himself. After sobering up Dimitri had been ashamed of himself. He was... Well there were no words to exactly describe how he was feeling. You could say he was sorry and all. But I knew what really got to him was the fact that it was Rose he behaved violently against. His Roza that had been subjected towards the violence. Violence caused by him.

Thats what really got to Dimitri . Plus the fact that he had tried to hurt a six year old.

The light turned green and I let out a groan of annoyance when the cars ahead of me started to move. Slowly. Mocking me. Giving out a frustrated sigh I veered the car in another direction. Opting for a short cut instead of waiting for the damn drivers to get moving quicker.

I decided to cut through the park. Knowing that a lot of people weren't going to be going through the place at this time of the night. But when I got there I was surprised to say the least when I saw a small figure up ahead slumped on the ground. I pulled up the car against the sidewalk and got out of the front seat. Cold air swamped me and I wrapped my arms around myself to keep me somewhat warm.

As I neared the child, yes it was a child, I could see that now. I realized that the kid was crying. Great, big, terrible sobs that raked his small body. The child wasn't wearing anything on top of his shirt so I wrapped my arms around him in comfort. Only to retract my arm in that same instant. As soon as I had touched him the child had cried louder. So I decided to keep my hands to myself.

"Hey kid!" I began in a forced cheerful voice " Where's your mom kiddo?. She out trying to find your sweater, hah buddy?"

The child didn't respond for a few more minutes, crying even louder in that time. I waited for some time just watching the boy. He suddenly looked up at me with big brown eyes. Eyes that looked strangely familiar.

" I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. Mama says they're bad men". The boy said in a small voice.

" Well, my name is Ivan Zecklos and yours?" The kid didn't say anything and I sighed in exasperation. At least the kid knew not to talk to just anybody. Smart kid, smart parents.

" Come on kid, if you don't tell me your name the how will we make acquaintance?" I asked in a teasing voice.

" Acquaintance?" The boy asked in a bewildered voice. And I chuckled slightly.

" Yeah, you know like getting to know someone. So tell me your name kid." He smiled now a brilliant smile that made his tear stained face look like it had been told that they were going to Disney land. I smiled slightly.

" Nikolai. My name is Nikolai". He said.

" Well then Nikolai, why don't we get out of the rain and get inside my car. I promise I'm not a bad guy, but staying out in the cold will get us sick so what do you say?" I waited for a couple of seconds and was rewarded when he nodded his head in silent agreement.

I grinned in victory and stood up ready to walk back to the car but when I turned around and started walking back someone cleared their throat. I looked back and the kid had his hands held out; waiting for me to pick him up I realized. I turned around and bent down waiting for him to climb up. He wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. I stood up and he clung to me, shaking my head I walked towards the car and opened the door to the passenger seat. But when I tried to set him down he clung to me tighter and started shaking his head.

I asked what the problem was and he told me he always sat in the back seat. Shaking my head once more I shut the door to the front and opened the one in the back.

He got off of me and went to sit in the back. Buckling him in and closing the door I went around the front of the car and got in the drivers seat. Now that I had actually managed to calm Nikolai down I didn't know where to take him. It was too late to take him to the police so I thought of taking him back to my place.

I went with the latter idea, hoping Dimitri wouldn't mind that a child was loose in the mansion for one day.

* * *

Dpov:

Sweet moans and grunts filled my room as I fucked the employee that lay beneath me. I thurst in harder and deeper going rough with her as I only though of how good this felt and I grunted when I came. I pulled out of her and sighed in ecstasy as my body glistened with sweat and I breathed heavily. We both lay in silence for a while before the female that had pleasured me got out of my bed, grabbed her clothes, putting them on she left my room. I stared at the ceiling as my breathing slowed and then I got out of the bed. Quickly changing the sheets I threw them in the hamper and put on new ones. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, immediately falling asleep.

When I opened my eyes next I could see sunlight pouring in through the closed curtains. I looked at the clock beside my bed and groaned when I saw that the time was 10:30. Meaning I had 30 minutes to get ready for an important meeting and I also smelled like sex.

I quickly got out of the bed and threw the door to the master bathroom open. Jumping into the shower I had the quickest shower known to man and when I got out I had exactly 20 minutes left. I changed my clothes and went to the fourth level of the new mansion. When I got there I had people already waiting and I cursed as I apologized for my tardiness. I led them over towards the huge conference room and after acknowledging a tired looking Ivan with a nod I went straight down to business.

* * *

After the meeting, which by the way was a complete success, I met up with Ivan and together we went down to brunch. As we were going down from the elevator Ivan suddenly glanced up at me with huge eyes as though he just remembered something. I raised an eyebrow in question and Ivan shook his head and opened his mouth.

" I was coming home late last night and because of the traffic I cut through the park. Long story short I met a kid there. He was alone, he was cold so I bought him here. I'm gonna go to the Beaufort PD today and turn him in." He said in a rushed manner while I watched him with a bemused expression I shook my head and muttered a curse in Russian. Ivan was still watching me with a patient expression so I nodded my head. Letting him know it was okay that he bought the child here.

The elevator dinged and we got out on the second floor going straight for the huge dining table. When we got there I could see nearly every female employee was swarming around the table talking in gushing voices. Around the child I presumed.

It was only when they parted enough for me to see the child that my blood froze. I recognized that child and I also knew for a fact that the child's mother was freaking out.

I could only stare into the brown eyes of a small, young child as my thoughts went to an exotic beauty. A beauty that,no doubt, was freaking out right now.

* * *

**I need at least 10 reviews or I will make Dimitri strangle his son again.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**How many of you thought that Ivan would find him.**

**How many of you want a Niko pov in the next chapter? How do you think Rose is feeling right now?**

**REVIEW!㈴7**


	7. Father meets son

**Disclaimer:I do not in any way,profit from this story,all creative rights to the charecters belong to richelle mead.**

**The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story belong to lalalandgirl97 please do not copy, reproduce or translate without express written permission**

**Thank you all so much, I enjoyed reading you reviews so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

******ok so almost 3k in this chapter also, so I expect almost 10 reviews**

* * *

_Previously on:_

_It was only when they parted enough for me to see the child that my blood froze. I recognized that child and I also knew for a fact that the child's mother was freaking out._

_I could only stare into the brown eyes of a small, young child as my thoughts went to an exotic beauty. A beauty that,no doubt, was freaking out right now._

* * *

Rpov:

I sat across from the chief of police. At 50,Cheif Russo was a man with great experience and wisdom.

But that didn't matter to me now. It didn't matter to me that there was a storm on the way and that the shops were being closed. It didn't matter that the schools, offices,courts, supermarkets and the airport was being closed soon because of the weather. No, none of that mattered. But what did matter was the fact that my Niko wasn't here.

He was lost. Out in the cold darkness without me. Alone. It ate at me, that despite my best efforts I still couldn't be the ideal mother. The mother that crossed all her T's and dotted all the I's in her sons life. The one that knew where her six year old son was every moment of the day. No, I wasn't that mother. And the guilt boiled within me. It clawed its way up my throat and threatened to spill up right in front of the Chief of Police. But I held it back knowing that any weakness on my part could mean the police taking even longer to find Niko.

'So when was the last time you saw him?' Russo asked, his question directed at Christian, who looked up from where he'd been slouching in the seat beside me. Lissa stood against the wall her eyes were fixed on Christian as he spoke.

" I told you, Rose left him with me for the day so she could go shopping with Lissa. I took him to the park, we were playing hide and seek and he got lost. I couldn't find him anywhere." Christian said in a exasperated voice. The past few hours had been hard on him. He blamed himself for Niko's disappearance.

I sighed as I heard Chris speak the same story for the hundredth time. We weren't getting anywhere and from the look on Cheif Russo's face I could guess he felt the same way.

' The father...' He let his voice trail off. But I knew where this was going.

" The father couldn't have taken him." I said. At his questioning look I elaborated. " He couldn't have taken my son because _he _doesn't know that he has a kid."

Russo sighed and shook his head. We were turning up on deadlines everywhere and I knew it. It was a small town where we lived, a town where everyone knew the others business. The kind of town that if you hadn't grown up in your whole life then you were a total stranger. I couldn't for the life of me figure out where Niko could have gone and that knowledge made me feel jittery. I kept looking at the Cheif Of Police, watching his lips move as he spoke. The thick mustache on his upper lips moving in sync with his lips as he spoke the words that condemned me.

"We are going to have to wait."

I closed my eyes feeling the anguish crash over me in waves. I didn't think I would ever resurface. At least not until I had my Niko in my arms again.

* * *

Dpov:

It felt surreal, sitting across from the boy at the breakfast table. He was nervous that was clear enough, playing with his wrinkled shirt as he kept his eyes downcast; afraid to look at me, I realized.

" So Niko buddy since the storms on the way, we can't take you to your mommy yet. We are going to have to wait the weather out in the mansion, but don't worry this place is packed with entertainment. You won't get bored, trust me." Ivan said with a smile. I hadn't told him yet that I knew who was the child's mother, I hadn't had the chance to enlighten him about that fact.

When one of the many maids had come in running a little while after we had sat down to eat I had been annoyed to hear that all the roads would be closed. I didn't want to look at the boy. At all. Every time I saw him all I could think about was Rose being in the arms of another. Moaning and screaming his name as he buried himself deep inside of her. I clenched my fists and ground my teeth together. Across the table from me Nikolai flinched and shrank back in his chair. Ivan noticed and raised his brows at me. I contemplated whether to tell him now that I knew who Niko's mother is now or later. Another look at Nikolai had me gesturing to Ivan to follow me out.

"Dude, what the hell!" Ivan hissed. I looked at him with an unreadable expression on my face. I swallowed once around the lump that had formed at the back of my throat, and then I spat out the words that would thrust the truth out for him to see. The truth that I didn't want to acknowledge.

" I know him." I said, cutting off Ivan mid sentence.

" Excuse me?" Ivan's face was blank, I had the distinct felling that there was nothing going on in his mind right now, ans I was only just getting started.

I took a deep breath and said."He's Rose's son, Niko." At the expressionless look on his face I elaborated myself. "Rose, the ex-girlfriend I still love. The one who has a son?"

When he still looked like he didn't know what the hell I was talking about I whisper- screamed to him " The one I assaulted" I ground my teeth after saying that ,cursing Ivan to the deepest pits of hell and wishing him fire, fire and more fire.

" Oh, oh! I remember her. She was _hot._" One look from me and Ivan shut himself up.

" Look man, I know you still love her but don't you think it's about time you let go. I mean c'mon there are like a thousand and one girls out there who would love to be with you, just pick any one of them. Why are you so hung up on this Rose chick?"

I didn't answer him, opting to turn my back and look toward the boy again. He was something to look at, beautiful even, but I wasn't surprised with a mother that looked like Rose there should be no doubt that her child was beautiful too.

I didn't know exactly how long I stared at him for. But I guess you could say that I did some soul searching in that time.

I knew, as I watched Niko take huge bites from his pancakes, literally inhaling down his food, exactly like his mother that I wanted to make it up to him. I didn't want him to think badly of me.

I knew that one way or another I was going to have Nikolai's forgiveness, but it wasn't going to be for Rose, it was going to be for Niko so that he wouldn't fear me.

* * *

Ivan pov:

After Dimitri told me of his plan all I could do was shake my head. I mean seriously, if this is how I am forced to spent my day I wouldn't have even mentioned the boy to him. Although it did make sense now as to why Niko looked so scared shitless when he'd seen Dimitri. I shook my head and followed the lunatic out.

Dimitri reached the breakfast table quickly and knelt in front of Nikolai who flinched back, Dimitri reached his hand out, to reassure him, I think and Niko flinched back further, cringing and shrinking back into his chair and I felt a pang of regret in my chest.

Dimitri looked back a towards me with a look that screamed for help and I nodded my head in his direction once.

" Hey buddy" I told Niko with a soft voice, I stood beside them looking down at them both.

And I noticed something strange.

Was it just me or did Niko and Dimitri have the same hair color? I looked back and forth between the two and mentally slapped myself 2 times before I decided, yes, I wasn't imagining this.

* * *

Dpov:

Well, this was awkward. I didn't know what to say and given my reputation as a somewhat reclusive and a eccentric businessman/ entrepreneur that was saying something. Ok, I can do this, I thought to myself.

" Niko I am sorry, I scared you that day" Wow that was blunt, I chastised myself, was that really all I could come up with? I shook my head and looked at Niko.

Who looked back at me with a blank face and a slightly gaping mouth. Smiling slightly I looked back at the boy.

" I am sorry Nikolai for scaring you. I was wrong. Please forgive me." I said and then the most amazing thing happened. With his big brown eyes locked onto mine Niko smiled a big full smile that showed off all his pearly whites and made his eyes sparkle with a light that looked suspiciously like Roza's.

He got off the chair and hugged me, or well he tried to but his small arms couldn't wrap themselves around me fully. Laughing gently I cradled Rose's son closer to me.

Smiling down at him I asked him something I'd never asked anybody else before except for Paul of course.

" You wanna go play catch in the hall? I really don't care if we break anything." I offered. The only reply I got was an enthusiastic nod of the head.

I looked up to see if Ivan wanted to join us and was instead surprised to find him looking at both Niko and I with a strange, troubled look on his face. I raised my eye brow at him and he shook his head.

" You two go ahead" he said. " I have some things to attend to."

i frowned at him, unsure. But one impatient tug on my hand from Nikolai had me distracted and I left the dining hall with Niko in the lead, my earlier thoughts about Ivan long forgotten.

As soon as the doors to the dining room closed Nikolai turned to look at me with an adorably cute expression on his face. I chuckled knowing why he was confused. Hoisting him up on my hip I carried him to the hall with his tinkling laugh ringing in my ears.

It sounded _nice_. Suddenly this time I was going to spend with Niko didn't seem too bad.

* * *

Ivanpov:

I stared as the door to the dining room shut close. Was I seriously thinking this through correctly? Was I right? I mean, I really didn't think Rose would lie to Dimitri about something so huge.

Would she?

Or am I just making a fuss about nothing in the first place? Rose would tell wouldn't she?...

Only one way to find out I guess.

I took my cell phone out from by back pocket and started scrolling through the Z list, finally reaching the name I wanted I pressed call and waited as the phone started ringing and a accented voice on the other end spoke..

" Marhaba"

* * *

**I'm back! I am so sorry it took soo long to update, I had my pre finals and one word for Maths- BRUTAL. Sort of. So this one is for all you math haters out there... I know how you feel. On the bright side all the rest of my subjects were great. So yay!**

**Now on with the whole ' Niko pov' thing. I tried to write it people. I really did. But some how it didn't sound like a 6 yr old enough. Go figure...**

**please if you even feel the least bit of pity for my poor devastated heart then make my day by... Reviewing.**

**Love, lalalandgirl97( aka - mathhater 97)**


	8. Deceit, lies and secrets

**Disclaimer:I do not in any way,profit from this story,all creative rights to the charecters belong to richelle mead.**

**The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story belong to lalalandgirl97 please do not copy, reproduce or translate without express written permission**

* * *

_Previously on:_

_Only one way to find out I guess._

_I took my cell phone out from my back pocket and started scrolling through the Z list, finally reaching the name I wanted I pressed call and waited as the phone started ringing and a accented voice on the other end spoke.._

_" Marhaba"_

* * *

Rpov:

_6 years ago. May 28th,2007._

_I could see the two distinct red lines clearly on the test and the instructions on the back of the box that clearly stated in bold letters what that meant floated around in the back of my mind, but getting the pieces to fit the puzzle was the problem, not that there was a puzzle to solve in the first place. It was ineptitude and lack apperception that was hurting my cause now._

_" Rose! come out of the bathroom, you've been in there for a while now. You okay?" Lissa's voice drifted through the closed door and I,in a robot like way threw the result in the trash dismissing the test results as false. I mean how could I be pregnant? It just wasn't possible, I concluded, those results had to be fallacious. Shaking my head at the bogus results I quickly washed up my hands and opened the bathroom door. Lissa was waiting outside._

_" You okay?" Lissa asked her brows coming together as concern knotted her delicate features into a mask of unease. She didn't know the cause of my worry and right now I didn't want to enlighten her about the origin of my queer behavior. _

_I chose to nod my head instead of answering her, I didn't know how my voice would sound and I didn't want to give anything away. Until I was sure myself, I would not tell Lissa. I would not tell anyone, I decided._

_" Okay, if your sure then..." Lissa's voice trailed off as doubt once again, no doubt made its way into her head. So I smiled at her(hopefully a convincing one) and told her that everything was just fine_

_Suddenly my phone rang from where it was on the bed and my spirits immediately lifted. I looked at the clock, perfectly on time as usual I thought to myself._

_I glanced, out of the corner of my eye, towards Lissa, silently asking her to leave. Laughing and shaking her head Lissa started to go out of my room. _

_' Tell lover boy I said "hey". Oh and dinner will be ready in an hour." I smiled at her and waited until she had shut the door behind her before diving towards the bed. I quickly pressed answer and put the cell to my ear._

_" Roza"_

* * *

Present time:

I awoke with a start and started rubbing my eyes, confused as to why I was dreaming of the memory that changed my life forever. I was lying on the couch with a quilt thrown over me. The lights were all out in the house and from what i could make of the weather a thunderstorm was on its way and for a brief moment I couldn't comprehend anything. The last thing i remember was Christian and Lissa dropping me at home, promising to call later, I remember opening the front door and collapsing on the couch with Lissa following me in,wrapping her arms around me as i cried on her shoulder and then... nothing.

Then that hideous and heinous thing know as reality set in and I found myself bawling my eyes out in no time.

_Nikolai_

just thinking of him made my body feel like it was being pulled in a hundred different direction, like being constantly pricked by painful needles_. _I cried harder when I thought of all the horrible things that could happen to him all alone in the cold. I just hoped that someone had taken him in and would provide him with warmth and affection, especially considering Nikolai's fear of thunder. Just as that thought crossed my mind a loud thunder crackled and I gripped the couch more tightly, dreading for my Nikolai.

I didn't know how long I sat there for but suddenly the sound of the phone going off in the kitchen jolted me out of my thoughts. I got up from the couch and immediately had to hold on to the armset to steady myself. Once I was sure I wasn't going to fall I made my way over to the kitchen and picked up the ringing device, wondering how the phone was even working in this weather.

"Hello."

" Miss Hathaway?" a voice on the other end said. The signal was bad, the voice was craking and I couldn't make out anything and before I could say anything the call ended. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Hayden, my boss. I sighed, him calling me at home was not a good sign.

Glancing at the clock above the stove I saw the time. It was midnight and tomorrow was work. I knew I had to be there otherwise John had threatened to give my Helitzer case to Watson. So without further ado I checked all the locks and then carried my butt upstairs to bed, wondering how sleep would ever find me.

Turns out I needn't have worried. As soon as my head hit the pillow my eyes started dropping. I fell asleep listening to the sounds of the thunder, thinking of Nikolai and missing the warmth that I craved.

* * *

Ipov:

I sat across from Dimitri on the benches outside of the mansion, the weather had cleared since yesterday. The skies where now an alluring blue , the lawns were mowed and were a gorgeous green.

However, the most beautiful sight was a six year old Nikolai playing with Dimitri across from me. Niko sat across Dimitri's lap animatedly flinging his hands around, his cherub face sporting an endearing smile and a sparkle in his chocolate eyes.

But my mind was on diffrent things. In the least few hours I had not seen Niko and Dimitri more than five feet apart. He was growing attached.

I could tell.

With a heavy heart my mind went back to the issue that had presented itself to me the moment I had lain eyes on Rose's son. And once again I was plagued with the same worries. Would she have done it? She couldn't have just not told Dimitri could she? I was in complete turmoil.

"Dimitri?" I questioned. It was a moment Before he looked up at me. His eyes were soft.

_Definitely getting attached_. I thought.

With his attention on me now I spoke." Weathers cleared up. Don't you think we should return him to Rose now? I inquired. I shouldn't have done that, Dimitri's face immediately darkened and he scowled. His displeasure clearly showing on his face.

" Dimka. She's a mom, she must be going out of her mind with worry" I gently reminded him.

He nodded his head." Yeah I know." I raised my brow at him.

" You can take him to her. I... I can't see her right now. Take him to her after lunch." Dimitri muttered.

Nodding my head I got up. Mentally planning the assault that would be dealt out to Rose by my hand.

* * *

Rpov:

Rushing into the courtroom I didn't need to know from the disbelieving looks thrown my way that I was late. The alarm hadn't went off today and By the time I woke up it was 9 in the morning, I needed to be there at 8:30 sharp. I glanced up and judge Amos was looking at me with a displeased look on his face.

With a grimace on my face I stood looking up at the Judge. There was a beat of silence only broken by the court reporters fingers flying furiously over the keyboard of her laptop. And then Judge Amos spoke.

" Your reason for delay Miss Hathaway?". Amos asked in an unforgiving tone.

" Personal issues Your Honour". My voice clearly spoke for its own that I didn't want to elaborate.

The Judge kept me in his shrewd gaze for a few more moments before briefly giving me a stern nod.

" Very well. Make sure it doesn't happen again Miss Hathaway."

Under Amos's gaze I felt like a teenager who'd sunk out with her boyfreind in the middle of the night.

_ I am so screwed. _I thought to myself as he kept looking at me. Okay deep breaths.

Then I started my case. Yippee.

* * *

I was truly having a very sucky day when all of a sudden somebody tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself facing Hayden. He didn't look pleased.I opened my mouth ready to defend but Jhon held up his hand and was about to say something when his eyes suddenly widened. Curious I turned around and what I saw left me speechles. For a little while atleat. The I screamed like a banshee and bounded straight for the tall blonde coming towards me who, in his arms held a little brown haired figure with light brown eyes.

_Nikolai._

Tears were streaming down my face and my heart thudded in my chest.

' Mommy! ' Nikolai cried and flung himself down from the tall man who held him and raced towards me. As for me, I shoved all of my files to Hayden and opened my arms for my son. Eager to feel his warmth in my hands once again.

Niko crashed into me and I stood up spinning us around as I hugged him to me. Relief, so profound that it should have crushed me raced through my body. I couldn't believe I finally had him back!

Someone clearing their throat rather loudly had me putting a stop to my joy-fest. I readjusted Niko and slung him on my hip, still smiling I looked up at the blonde man standing in front of me.

I hesitated. " Do I know you?" I asked, the man looked familiar to me . Vaguely.

The guy nodded at me. "Yeah, we've met before, I'm Ivan. Dimitri's friend." He elaborated when I continued to stare at him like an idiot.

_I was better off not knowing him._ I thought to myself. Awkward silence filled the air until Hayden spoke.

"Well, it's a good thing you found him. Rose was worried sick." He said.

Ivan nodded his head still looking at me.

"Rose" Ivan spoke, I looked up at him apprehensively amd he continued.

" I was wondering if we could meet up later tonight? I wanted to speak with you about something... important" he said.

was ridiculous. All I could do was stare at this man with my mouth open, looking at him like a God-damn fish.

_Speak Rose speak. _I thought.

"I... I really don't"

"She'd love to." Hayden's voice boomed. looked up at him startled. I wanted to strangle him right then and there.

" It be a great way to thank the man who bought her son back home". He continued.

Ivan's face darkened and he said "Great, We can meet up at the restaurant on 5th street at 8"

" She'll be there"Jhon said with conviction.

"Awesome. I'll see you later then" He walked away.

" What the hell Jhon!"

" You need this Rose. Trust me"

" Dont worry mama, you'll really like Uncle Ivan. He's funny." Niko said.

_I cannot wait_. Note the sarcasm

* * *

At around six in the evening I bought Niko home. I carried him up the stairs and bought him to his room. Tucking him in I sat there for a while just staring at his face and stroking his hair. I was so happy Niko was back in his own home and bought back to me, I couldn't even explain the emotion going throught me, just knowing that it felt great I was content. Though I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about my meeting with Ivan, I only vaguely remember Dimitri mentioning him to me a couple of times and that was years ago. I couldn't fathom why he wanted to talk to me and that made me nervous. I didn't like the feeling of not knowing. I just sat there for a while staring at Niko before I noticed the time. Sighing I got up from the bed and moved towards the door heading to my room, I'd already called Lissa to come baby sit for me and had told her to call me if anything went wrong.

I hoped the same could be applied to my meeting with Ivan. After Lissa arrived to my place I left to meet Ivan. My nerves were wired and I was freaked as hell, but I was not going to back down.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant I noticed Ivan platinum blonde hair immediately and went straight to him! Not bothering to greet him I sat across the table from him and raised both my brows.

" What do you want ?" I asked.

Ivan just stared at me for a moment before he said in a don't bullshit me tone.

" I wanna know why you never told Dimitri about Niko." He dead panned.

My world came to an end right there

* * *

**So any guesses whats going to happen next when Ivan and Rose get really talking?**** Will Ivan spill his beans to Dimitri as soon as rosé confirms his suspicion or will he take Rose's side? **

**I'm really sorry if the chapter looks a little rushed. I feel so bad for leaving you guys hanging for like sooo long. Ps: does the chap look a little rushed to you?**

**anyway, leave me a little love please guys!**

**I can't wait to hear your theories about what Ivan's next move is going to be!**


End file.
